blizzardclansfandomcom-20200213-history
Oc: Silver - HOSP
��Silver�� I may be moody & Over angered but, I still have a heart, the same as you. ��Meet Me�� ��Backstory�� Unlike other wolves I may have been the happiest in the world. My sisters arguing. My brother batting at my tail as it swayed. My mother & father sharing tonges till their pelts were clean. I would sit there. Smiling at all of them. They were the best family a pup - Trainee could ask for. Sometimes I would stay back as everyone played outside. But, one day, My Mother asked, "Why don't you go outside & make friends? Your kind enough to have some. They will never let you down, trust me, Silver." I would lower by head & Shrug. I wasn't the best at making friends. I had none. I would recommend my family as my friends but, My Mother & Father would laugh. They didn't believe me. I was sad those times but, Joyful & happy at all times. '' '' I wouldn't change anything with my life. Till that day came... My mother soon died. Her lungs failing on her as she was hunting alongside Dad. Soon following my Sister Hulia went down with a virus soon followed by an injection, which soon led to her death. My Father soon died protecting us. Humans invading our home. Once so quiet & peaceful to Death & danger. The Twolegs chained my brother, Tartanium, & is still holding him captive. My Sister Suzana was also taken but, killed on the spot as she dropped to the stoned ground. I was the 2nd still alive. My paw chained against a wall soon to follow Suzana's fate. Iclosed my eyes & held my breathe. But then, there was silence. The ground shook as the beast rolled away with it's glowing night eyes. I stayed chained down. I stayed cold. No one came. No one ever did. '' ''Soon enough I learned how to protect myself. I didn't need friends. If I had friends, they would have saved me by now. I would hunt by myself. Accepting myself as a Loner. I didn't need a mate. I don't want a mate. I want to be free. A free hunting able to roam freely but, until I was able to get the chain off. The tightness in my Left Paw began to ache. Crimson soon flowing from within & pouring itself out. I was draining quickly by the second. My fur damp & grime. My eyes lowered in a sharp shape. My eyes stayed bright, but my expression changed. For a year I stayed pinned. Half starved. Half envy filled. Enough to keep me alive at least. I soon was able to break the chain with my jaw. I had tried many times that year & it only clicked & made my jaw break out into a red stained filled muzzle. "Im Free..." I spoke gently rising. I shuddered a bit. I wasn't used to the standing up after a long year of laying down. I didn't smile. My face was straight. I kept going, stumbling & stumbling till I found it. A pack. A pack of wolves I could join. I knew in my heart my mother would want me to make friends but, I shall never do so. Im a lone wolf. I do what I want. 'Till the time comes when I find something that makes me smile. A rested soon in the Hunters den in The Pack Of Shaded Paths. I lay still. The other wolves around me, talking happily to their friends & some parts of family. I just curl up & dream of my family. The old life I lived in. Its hard to believe isn't it? Me being so happy & joyful. Scary, huh? '' I've changed so much after those times. Still searching for ''Tartanium. He is the 2nd to last of our family left. I'll do anything in my path to find him, & help him badly. '' ��Family�� 'Mother:' Sheila - Dead'' ''Father: Hu'kine - Dead'' ''Brother: Tartanium - Taken'' ''Sister(s): Hulia - Dead & Suzana - Taken & Killed'' ��Friends�� Im a Loner & I work by Myself. Why would I need friends? Category:OC Category:Wolf